hiddenwarriorrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Hidden Warrior Wiki talk:Project Art
Archives Please put all approved/declined Charart's here. Also finished dissucsions. ' Approved Archive 1 Medicine Cat Blanks- For Approval Okay! I like them! Anyone know how to get the transpanency to fit to them? I use Pixlr and GIMP so either method will do! Comments, constructments and so on? Γǻώήςτόŗm 15:50, April 19, 2010 (UTC) There stomach needs to be more skinner, and they need to be bigger. Good job, though! --[[User:Icestorm123|'Ice]]The stars will light your path... 17:12, April 19, 2010 (UTC) I think they are big enough. Just get rid of all the space around them. Maybe try adding some herbs to it's mouth? Make the tail on the longhaired ones more fluffy--Nightshine{ 00:05, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Sure! How do I take the space from around them? I use Pixlr and GIMP. What do you mean Ice? The stomavh skinner? Van you do a diagram? I'm not sure what you mean. I thought about adding the harbs at its paws bevuase its looking up to StaClan. But I'll do the rest of it.:) Γǻώήςτόŗm 09:08, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Like, make them more skinner. --[[User:Icestorm123|'Ice']]The stars will light your path... 17:12, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Here, I tried to do a diagram. Hope it helps! ɆƆHØĦƏ 19:52, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Make the back of the ear's outline only go a bit past the back's outline, rather than have that curve. --Gοlδεnpαω Appare! 20:38, April 20, 2010 (UTC) I got rid of the space around them. In addition to Echoheart's comments. You should make the tail fluffier like this, make the chest fluff smaller and add some more lines to the head and forearms. Also shorten the ear line, as Goldenpaw had said.--Nightshine{ 23:48, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for all your lovely comments but I can't upload these until friday, I'll being going on different computers for about 15 min and they don't have my blanks saved. :) I'll get the done A.S.A.P. Γǻώήςτόŗm 18:06, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded '''I'm having so much trouble with the longahired ones so they're no redone. :( I think they look quite ferret like and a bit to muscular for med cats. Comments on these and tips for the longhairs? Γǻώήςτόŗm 16:31, April 23, 2010 (UTC) The short haired ones looks perfect! Just make the changes to the long haired ones. I can help if you need any help.--Nightshine{' 16:39, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Yes please, I suck at Longhairs! Shall I fill one in and shade etc for an experiment? Γǻώήςτόŗm 16:47, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I re-uploaded them. I also got rid of some white pixels on the short haired ones.--Nightshine'{' 16:59, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Thank-you! Here is a sheded and cloured one, Long and Short: My shading is acting up! So its not very good...And what do you think about the herbs? Feet or mouths? Γǻώήςτόŗm 17:46, April 24, 2010 (UTC) I've had a thought. Maybe we should change these to warrior blanks? If not, I think the herbs should be at the feet.--Nightshine'{' 20:20, April 24, 2010 (UTC) We could always go the Warriors Wiki route and have the herbless ones be warriors and the ones with them be medicine cats. --Gοlδεnpαω Appare! 23:24, April 24, 2010 (UTC) That would be fine. --Nightshine'{''' 00:02, April 25, 2010 (UTC) So what you're suggesting is that these current ones become the warrior blanks, and added herbs to these become the med cat blanks? Dapplestar 09:59, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Exactly! Do you agree? εСћбђэάѓτ 10:23, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I do. Thats a good idea. Shall add these herbs then? Add the mouth or feet? I think the feet, like Night, Γǻώήςτόŗm 10:58, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Hi Fawny ^^ I was just thinking about the med cat/warrior thing; we'd also need to edit it so that the blanks could be used for deputy blanks to, wouldn't we? And also, if they are supposed to be looking up to StarClan (an awesome idea!) is this also appropriate for the warrior and deputy blanks? :/ Brightfrostof SunClan... 15:10, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Thats a valid point Frosty! Not many warriors getsigns from StarClan.HAving different blanks would be a good idea becasue both WWiki and COTC Wiki have the same/altered slightly blanks for their medcat, warrior, and deputy. Also, Moonpelt has the warrior blanks reserved and she might have differetn ideas for them.We shouldn't tell her to use these for her warrior blanks.:)Γǻώήςτόŗm 15:20, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Senior Warriors I am going to remove all SW status from all the SW's. Sorry guys but Birchy and ICy, we haven't had anything approved, maybe later you'll become a SW. And Misty and Frosty, not 1 edit, hard-working apprentice's do more than you. Sorry. Comments and Questions? Γǻώήςτόŗm 15:20, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Whoa, sorry! This site has been up for under 20 days, and I've been reaaaallly busy lately, what with lots of homework, editing a book for a friend, having restricted "screen time" (don't ask), practicing for a violin exam, practicing for a ballet exam, practicing 2 violin pieces for a school concert and practicing 3 dances for the school concert. I'm really sorry, Fawny! :) I understand about not being a senior warrior or being leader of LeafClan - it's hardly fair to pick me just because we're friends already. Again, I'm really sorry and I hope you understand. I'll do my best to contribute more often and join different projects :D --☼ Misty ☼Here comes the summer... 15:41, April 27, 2010 (UTC)